List of Dragon Half characters
The list of characters from the manga, Dragon Half. Dragon Half has such a colorful cast, with several of the characters named after famous RPG game mascots.Mita Ryusuke English page 2nd March 2008 Unfortunately, only the main cast are shown in the anime adaption. Characters ; : :Daughter of Rouce the Red Lightning and Mana, an imperial red dragon, and the star of Dragon Half. She is like your typical teenager except for the fact that she is half-dragon. She can fly with wings that appear when needed, can breathe fire, and is overall very strong and resistant to most forms of damage, including poisons. She also seems to be jinxed, bringing all sorts of misfortunes to herself and anyone around her and also inadvertently making herself a lot of enemies. In the manga, her main enemies are Azetodeth (AKA the Demon King), Princess Vina and King Siva. Mink is also infatuated with Dick Saucer, the handsome dragonslayer and popstar. However, because of her half human/half dragon heritage, she is actively seeking out the legendary People Potion, which would make her fully human. :As a part-dragon, she undergoes ecdysis, in which she sheds her skin and becomes more powerful. Her power continuously grows each day after her first ecdysis. She also experiences wild mood and personality swings around the time her ecdysis is supposed to occur. While the first ecdysis just made her stronger with minimal physical alterations (six horns instead of two), the second ecdysis would supposedly turn her irrevocably into a giant disfigured monster of terrifying strength. :According to a prophecy, one who shed their skin twice would gain power surpassing that of the demon gods (including Azetodeth) but would turn into a large black monster with ten legs and four eyes. This is prevented by an arm bracelet gotten from Mink's great-grandfather. The bracelet monitors and suppresses Mink's power. When it's turned off, the counter on the bracelet rises, showing Mink's rise in strength. If the counter ever reaches 999, the second ecdysis would occur. However, when the Demon Lord was released from the Gourd of Saints by one of his minions soon after he was sealed, he overpowered everyone until Mink turned off her bracelet, allowing the counter to reach 999. The foretold ten-armed, four-eyed monster did indeed appear, but it was in the form of a mark on Mink's backside. With her new power, she easily killed Azetodeth with the holy sword her mother made to combat the Demon Lord. :Notably, in order to eat during the quest, anything that is slain by her or the group, except Damaramu, is cooked and eaten shortly after the battle ends. ; : :Mink's best friend. She is an elf who has wonderful healing powers, but is bad at magic and has absolutely no skill with a lightning cane — she usually hits everything but the target. :Rufa has an extremely sadistic personality and is quite unmoral and untactful, often making fun of the misfortune of others and receiving pleasure from causing it (in the OAV these traits are non-existent). Lufa has also a strong sex drive, making advances onto nearly every visually attractive person she comes across, including Mink and other females. She becomes a human at the end of the manga, having been turned into a toad by Azetodeth and then drinking the People/Pido Potion. As a human, she can no longer use magic. :Her original name is Rufa, but due to the nature of translation, both Lufa and Rufa are used (though Rufa appears to be the more correct spelling). In the manga, she has a father named Link. She never mentions her mother, although later on, Link is seen with a female elf who is either Lufa's mother or a girlfriend. ; : :A young dwarf girl who is friends with Mink, Lufa and a small mouse-creature named Mappy. Pia constantly wears body armor, due to her overly-protective parents. ; : :Pia's pet fairy mouse. Mappy acts as Pia's bodyguard whilst traveling, able to transform to the size of a grizzly bear at will. This tends to deter Lufa from whacking Pia when she gets on her nerves, as Mappy often whacks Lufa straight back. He also reflects his mistress' moods; in the anime episode two he becomes dreamy-eyed just like the girls when Dick Saucer happens to come upon them, while as a mouse he shouldn't have any interest in him. :In the anime Mappy is present from the beginning, whereas the manga has him enter at the end of Volume 1. ; : :Dick Saucer is a famous dragon slayer, as well as being a pop idol. He is the epitome of a pretty-boy, walking around singing his theme song, and is admired by many girls especially Mink, Lufa and Princess Vina. However, because the King tricked Saucer into thinking that Mink is a red dragon in disguise, he tries to kill her, much to Mink's disconcertion. :In the manga, the reason he slays dragons is because his parents were killed by a dragon 15 years ago. Also he was born into royalty with his parents being the Sea King and Mermaid Queen. In the end, he learns the truth about his parent's murders and is about to marry Mink when Lufa interrupts with news about a new Demon Lord. But either way, this reveals that he now has a love interest in Mink. ;Princess Vina : :Slime-half daughter of King Siva and Venus, Princess Vina spent most of her life in the form of a slime creature. At her birth, her father went completely bald (losing the last hair on his head) and her mother died of a broken heart because of her condition. It was only by studying black magic for 13 years that she was able to achieve a human form, but this form can be undone if she gets hurt sufficiently. :Her slime heritage is however one of the biggest advantages over Mink that she has in battle, due to being completely amorphous and lacking vital organs she is able to survive lethal physical attacks (she was not harmed by Mink accidentally stabbing her through her torso) while being very proficient in magic at the same time. :Vina is Mink's rival for the affections of Dick Saucer. She will stop at nothing to achieve her goals, and goes out her way to make Mink's life miserable. She is also very defensive about her father, who spoils her rotten. :In the manga, Vina has studied magic since early childhood and can summon creatures. She plays an important role, but after an incident involving Mink and her father occurring midway through the manga, her role slowly fades away to nothingness. She has purple hair with a tiara in the OVA but in the manga, her hair is pink and the tiara doesn't come until chapter 37. ; : :The ultimate dumb muscle. He constantly brags about his (next to non-existent) greatness as a fighter, talking of himself in the third person, usually as "The Mighty Damaramu". On the DVD commentary for the anime, voice actor Brett Weaver states that the reason Damaramu talks in the third person is "not out of ego, it's just that he has to say it over and over so that he doesn't forget his own name". He is sent by the King to hunt Mink, but due to his considerable lack of intelligence — and Mink's jinx — it is a doomed prospect. :The first time he battled Mink, he ended up with his own laser sword running through his skull. However, during the Brutal Killer Martial Arts Tournament, it was revealed that Damaramu had in fact survived, mostly because of what he refers to as his "compact brain". Because his brain is much smaller than normal, his brain was only slightly scratched by the sword. Also, with a little help from Blacksmith Tony, he was resurrected as a cyborg. But before he and Mink went to battle, he stupidly wasted energy showing off his new abilities and was knocked by Mink into the lava pit below the fighting floor. In the ending credits, we see his next form as a head with little arms and legs. This is shown a lot more in the manga, as he starts to get dumber and works with Dug-Finn. ;King Siva : :Also simply known as "The King". His daughter, Princess Vina once described him as "balder than a baboon's ass with a face like a squashed frog". He is probably the least intelligent character of them all, save for Damaramu, and would go out of his way to please his spoiled daughter. He also has a desire to kill Rouce the Red Lightning for defying his decree, and to marry Mana. His favorite method of punishing insubordinates is a stone block alternately called "Super Crushing Press" or "The King's Anger". ; : :A priest-like figure, and probably the royal magician, Rosario is the King's right-hand man in dealing with Mink. Fortunately for her, he tends to use outdated or even downright silly methods, which (partly due to Mink's jinx) occasionally backfire, such as an attempt to feed Mink a laxative which is consumed by Dick Saucer instead. He fancies himself to be a great and powerful magician, but has absolutely no powers and often resorts to using cheesy special effects (such as the 'hot water and dry ice fog bit) to impress others. ; : :Damaramu's wyvern/dinosaur bird type thing which aids Damaramu in transportation, as it is large enough to carry him. It participates in Damaramu's first battle with Mink and company but is eaten after Damaramu's defeat. It's later resurrected as a cyborg like him. ; : :Mink's father, who was at one time one of the greatest knights in the kingdom. His nickname comes from his speed, which allows him to look like red lightning when fighting. Originally, the King had sent Rouce on a mission to slay an imperial red dragon who had invaded the land. But instead of killing the dragon, Mana, he instantly fell in love with and married her. :Rouce retired from the knight business, and now the couple lives in a quiet valley where they raise their daughter, Mink. Nowadays, he and Mana are involved in constant domestic squabbles because Rouce has become a perverted skirt-chaser. He disapproves of Mink's crush on Dick Saucer, mostly because of his ego as a fabled swordsman. :Although he is excessively perverted and lazy, he will jump in to save his wife and daughter if they are in immediate danger. His special attack carves the letter R into his opponents. Although retired, he is still a great swordsman, once defeating a large group of monsters attacking Mana and Mink in the woods. When asked about it, he denies having done anything, to which Mana says that he is a good liar. He also still lives up to his nickname, being able to move faster than even Saucer when attacking a monster that had taken Mana hostage. ; : :Mink's mother. As an imperial red dragon, Mana has the ability to change her form (in the manga, she turns back into a dragon when she is angry). As a result, she can change her form into a beautiful blonde woman; the only evidence that she is a dragon are her small fan-like dragon ears. She also puts Rouce in his place whenever he freaks out or acts like a pervert. :Mana created the holy sword Azetodeth-Buster to combat the Demon Lord. It has the ability to make anyone thinking evil/perverted thoughts feel sick just by being in its presence. ;Venus : :A slime creature who had fallen in love with the King. In order to win his affection, she swallowed the legendary People Potion to change herself into a beautiful human female. Naturally, the King had fallen in love with Venus and the two married. She gave birth to his daughter, Vina, but died of a broken heart that she was born a slime half (an incident which happened before the beginning of the story in the manga and the anime series). ; : :Master demon and the youngest of three sons of Azetodeth the Warlock (his elder brothers are Migu and Rogue). In the manga, his father is the series' main villain. Very skilled in magic, but is still a kid at heart and easily distracted by candy offerings. He's often bullied by Migu, who takes out his frustration and anger on him. ; :The main antagonist who is a gigantic three-eyed monster that orders his troops of monsters and kills people. He lives on a bizarre island known as the Demon's King island. 2000 years ago, he destroyed various cities. Mink's dragon great-grandfather Joseph and his minions tried to stop him but the minions got beaten up. Luckily, Joseph had The Gourd of the Saints - an item which took 200 years for him to make and could capture Azetodeth in there. The bad news was he had forgotten to wear his false teeth so he could not recite the spell properly. As a result, Joseph was nearly killed and the gourd got broken, but the pieces had magic power left and they lived as three artifacts needed to reconstruct the gourd. He tries sacrificing his own sons to kill Mink by trapping them all in a room and filling it with lava. Fortunately, they are saved by Rogue, who had anticipated this event and set up a trap door in the floor beforehand in preparation for it. In the end, Azetodeth is killed by a holy sword wielded by Mink, after she had undergone her second ecdysis. :Although Azetodeth plays an important role in the manga, he does not in the anime, only mentioned and in a background. ;Blacksmith Tony :You never see this character, but he is important to the story. He is ingenious for making mecha suits and creatures. He made many of Damaramu's bodies. ;Gai :An stripy-headed warrior who participates in the Brutal Killer Martial arts tournament. Manga-only characters ; :Lufa's father. Probably bad at magic too. He and Zelda along with Pia's parents are named after the famous Nintendo characters created by Shigeru Miyamoto which Ryūsuke Mita looks up to. ; :Lufa's mother. She does not do magic unlike her husband or her daughter. She completely dotes upon her husband, a fact that Rouce can't understand at all. ; :Pia's father. An Dwarf who faints when he hears bad news or jokes. In later volumes, he seems to faint all the time. ; :Pia's mother. She has a tendency to faint as well. ; :The middle son of Azetodeth. Migu has a teddy bear called Kuma-san and he wears teddy-bear underwear. He also has a variety of odd spells and a magic robot that his father gave him when he was a child. Kuma means 'bear' in Japanese. Later in chapter 39, he is summoned by Princess Vina while he is putting his teddy bear to bed and dressed in only his underwear. Vina takes a picture of this scene and blackmails him into serving her or she will reveal the photo to the whole world. Outraged, Migu destroys the photo in chapter 42 but there are many copies of it. :Appearing midway throughout the series, Migu dislikes Mink and Mink dislikes him back. Fortunately, they forgive each other towards the end of the season. ; :Dug Finn and Migu's sensitive elder brother. Rogue claims he hates seeing people suffer and later is seen as someone who hates violence.Although he says this, he seems happy to fight Mink and often takes Migu into a special room for "chastisement". He has two pets known as the God of Fire and the God of Thunder. He also has a talent for making robots, but one of them, a giant cleaner robot, went amok and destroyed one third of his castle. He is shown making three robots later; Navel 08, Dark Cherry and Apple. In the end, he joins forces with Mink against Azetodeth when the latter betrays him and his brothers. ;Navel 08 :A Gynoid whose attacks don't resemble their names at all. For example, her Missile Punch causes her head to fly off. She was created by Rogue and looks up to him. Her name refers to Cara cara navel oranges because she appears with orange hair on the back cover of Volume 6. Her body is stolen by Damaramu during the battle on Azetodeth's island. ;Dark Cherry :Another Gynoid with long, dark hair and a sweet personality, hence her name. Like the other robots created by Rogue, she is fairly useless. ;Apple :A small robot whose body is modeled after an army tank especially one from World War II. She bears an uncanny resemblance to My from the Moomin series which is popular in Japan. She can come up with perfect strategies for defeating opponents. Although her strategies have a 99.8% of success, she has no ability to carry them out, seemingly unable to even tell others what her plan is. She is broken when Migu accidentally punches her out of frustration for her uselessness. ;Meatball creatures :Meatballs with smiley faces and noodles as arms. A large group of them meet Mana and Mink in the woods one day and politely ask them for a bite of their hearts. When they are refused, they all attack the two of them. All of them are defeated by Rouce and his special attack, which carved the letter R into them. ;Star man :An old man with a star on his forehead. He is the leader of Pido and the one that encourages Mink to slay down Azetodeth because 3 years ago, he ruined Pido, taking away all the wealth for himself. Shortly after that, Pido became a market selling Manjū. ;Granny Ladora :A fortune-teller that was the lover of Star man when she was fifteen years old. She tells the group about where the three artifacts are. ;Suzuki :Azetodeth's beautiful private receptionist. She appears only once in the manga. She fights Mink because she was promised a soecial bonus and a three week paid-leave vacation if she defeated her. ; :Dick Saucer's cousin. He was named after Sonic the Hedgehog. Like his namesake, he can run very fast. A running gag is that Sonic is girl-crazy and will take pictures of Dick Saucer in order to get dates. Twice, he disguises as him with a wig. ; :A mermaid, Sonic's mother and the aunt of Dick Saucer. Anna is extremely attractive. ;Rosa and Lydia :Two very beautiful mermaid sisters who protect their beach from intruders. Their beach leads to the Sea Kingdom. Named after the female characters Rosa and Rydia from Final Fantasy IV. ;Petit Cathy (Kathleen) :Big, horned, ugly female demon that has recently been hired by Azetodeth. She goes into multiple fits of rage when someone calls her actual name 'Kathleen' or forget to call her 'Petit'. ;Paul :Long ago, he was a brave young warrior. Now he is an old man who likes to brag and tell exaggerated stories. He is initially seen serving Petit Cathy. After meeting Mink, Lufa, Pia and Mappy, he regains his fighting spirit and protects a group of people from being taken hostage by Cathy. ;Vulconte :A Golden eagle unable to fly. He is one of Azetodeth's minions, but Vulconte is really weak and afraid of heights. Vulconte claims to have beaten Migu three times in a row, but only in a kids game. ;Azadeth :A triclops initially mistaken for Azetodeth and believed to be his son during the 28th Malice championship - until Dug Finn cuts him in two. ;Titan :Mink's dragon grandfather, who is for a long time believed to the one that killed Dick Saucer's parents, but very late in the manga it turns out he did not. In actuality, he was captured and cloned by Azetodeth years ago to create a rift between Neptunes and Kaiser dragons. The clone was imprinted with the Demon Lord's personality and was the true murderer of Dick Saucer's parents. The clone is eventually killed by Rouce and Saucer. ;The God of Fire :A 12-feet tall Leopard-spotted creature with shark fins for ears. It can gout black clouds of smoke from its nostrils. ;The God of Thunder :A creature that looks like the God of Fire, only a foot shorter. ;The Temple Girl Twins (a.k.a. the Temple Women) :Twin sisters who wear turbans and take care of King Siva's castle. They also serve as Princess Vina's servants. ;Gaya :A red dragon that appears later in the manga. He met Mana many years ago and he wanted to marry her, but she married Rouce months later. When Gaya meets Mink and she tells him Mana is her mother, he gets so outraged for the fact Mana married a male human he attacks her several times until Saucer kills him with his signature attack, Saucer Special, while mistaking him for Mink. :Later on, he is resurrected by a vampire. However, Mink destroys him completely. ;Laura :After Gaya is killed, Pia finds Saucer's pendant on the ground. Mink disguises herself as a human called Laura before attending a special party for Saucer, then she returns the pendant to him. Vina discovers her tail coming out of Laura's dress and Mink is exposed. Vina freezes all the guests before a statue is thrown by Mink. Laura is never seen again except in flashbacks. ;Siren :A green-haired mermaid in love with an orange-haired man called Adol. When they are introduced, Siren is kidnapped by a red octopus called Tako until Tako is apparently cooked by Mink and Siren is rescued. ;Adol :Siren's crush. When Siren is kidnapped, he gets worrisome and cowardly until he gets Siren back. ;Broud :A medium-sized talking plant that looks like a cross between a rose and a Cooktown orchid with eyes and vines who eventually gets squashed by Vina by accident. Later, he comes to back to life as a gigantic 6-feet tall flower calling himself Great Broud. He has the ability to squash ladybugs with one of his vines. ;Dancing King Heartenberg (Honey) :A king that lives in a castle in the sky and prefers to called Honey. Honey had a nasty argument with his wife, Sarah after she served his least favorite food, a carrot, 15 years earlier. The argument became a war which lasted 100 days; Sarah fled to the castle's underground chamber to end the fight. Honey was upset and decided to overcome his hate of carrots (which he accomplished in three years). As for Sarah, she was kidnapped by a knight calling himself the Armored Lord. When Mink hears about this, she rescues Sarah from the Armored Lord, only to find out the Armored lord is really a mass of armor controlled by a midget and Sarah is the armored lord's wife despite being married to Honey which she still loves. When Sarah returned from the underground chamber, he accepts her and the daughter she had with the Armored Lord. The three of them are last seen dancing happily together as a family. ;Sarah :Honey's wife. She likes carrots. She was hypnotized by the Armored Lord and had a daughter with him. Her daughter has a horn on her head and is small enough to stand on the palm of Honey's hand. ;Simon Del Monte :A young king whose problem is that his land is covered with zombies. In his castle, there is a special sword that can get rid of the zombies and Deirdré Dead Lai, a vampire woman that has been responsible for the cause of the zombies (although Simon calls her High Emperor Dead Lie and believes she is male until later on). When he finally discovers Deirdré Dead Lai is female, he falls in love and asks her to marry him. Deirdré Dead Lai agrees and brings her four handmaidens along so they can live in the castle. :Simon has a tendency to shower gold coins around. ;Ralph :Simon Del Monte's younger brother. He is often crowned prince, but he refuses to inherit the throne. Ralph and Simon are named after two members of the Belmont family from the Castlevania game series. ;Deirdré Dead Lai :An female Vampire. She was Azetodeth's lover until he dumped her. Now she lives all by herself with her four handmaidens who represent the four Classical elements. Dead Lai is a major villain for a couple of Volumes and only found out to be Female near the end of her story Arc. ;General Earth :One of Deirdré Dead Lai's four handmaidens. She is 26 years old. Associated with Earth. She was the first of the Generals to meet Mink and cared a lot about her looks. When Mink was fighting her and ripped her clothes, she felt Mink was trying to say how much better her body was. ;Melami Flare :Another one of Deirdré Dead Lai's handmaidens. Associated with Fire. Has a pet lizard which turns into a giant monster when it sees anything sexy or perverted. ;Bufu Earoga (BooFoo Aroga) :A fat, overweight brunette with braids and is one of Deirdré Dead Lai's handmaidens. Associated with Air. Bufu has no expression change on her face and only talks with her name. Jasmine however can understand her and know what expression she is 'meant' to be showing. Despite having a large protective layer of fat, she is knocked out in one hit by Mink. Bufu is in fact shown in the anime version. When talking about the Brutal Killer Martial Arts Tournament, a number of people and monsters are shown. To the right of the Screen is Bufu. This is also seen in the Ending Credits. ;Beautiful Jiisanz (Petitflor Jasmine) :An adorable airhead with cat ears and a pink heart on her forehead. She is one of Deirdré Dead Lai's handmaidens. Associated with Water. She has unlimited tears, being able to cry enough to submerge a whole city. In the battle against Mink, she was fairly useless as her tears simply flowed back into Dead Lai's cavern. Though she acts all nice and sweet, this masks a somewhat nasty side. One example of this is the start of Chapter 34 where she is lying in an overly 'Cute'-style bed with her little bird tweeting to wake her up. She comments on this and then tells the bird (while still looking and acting cute) 'Shut your rotting hole or else I'll gouge your eyes out!'. See also *List of Dragon Half chapters References External links * Dragon Half guide and Volume Summary Dragon Half